Yugi's Happy Birthday
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Since today, June 4th, is Yugi's birthday, I've made this one-shot especially for his birthday! Puzzle/Blind shipping! Takes place 2 years after Atem's departing. Yugi receives a mysterious box that doesn't say who it's from. What's inside the box? And who is it from? Read on to find out :) ENJOY! Happy Birthday Yugi! Rated T for safety...


**Me: Well, since today, June 4th, has been known as Yugi's birthday, I've decided to do a Puzzle/Blind shipping (Obviously) one-shot with Yugi and friends to celebrate his birthday :) I've lost track of how old he truely would be, XD but we'll just go with his senior year 18th birthday. And, I'm going to try to stick to the YGO timeline (Meaning!: Atem is no longer there...) So! Here goes...**

**Happy Birthday Yugi!**

**I used a mixture of the japanese and english names... Sorry for any confusion...**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Happy Birthday Yugi**

Yugi yawned as he sat up in bed. Atem had been gone two whole years, and yet nothing felt the same as it had before he'd even come. A year after Atem left his grandfather had passed on as well, making things even worse for Yugi. Yugi stretched, rubbing his eyes as he put his feet over the side of the bed. He slipped on his slippers before standing and heading towards the bathroom to rinse the sleep from his eyes.

He walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes, a smile crossing his face. "Good morning Yugi" his mother greeted "Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom."

"Here's you some pancakes. I'm headed to the store to get your cake for later. Your friends called and they're on their way over. Anzu called, she said to tell you happy birthday, and she may come visit sometime during summer break."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yep. I'm outta here. Behave yourself. I'll see you later."

"Bye mom."

Yugi's mother kissed his temple before walking out the door.

Yugi ate his breakfast in silence, looking around the empty home like he always did. He sighed as he scooted his seat back, standing to take his dishes to the sink. As he was rinsing his dishes his friends came in. Joey had summoned all his courage to tell Seto how he really felt, and those two were currently dating. Tristan had told Serenity how he felt, so those two were going out, and Duke and Mai were dating as well. Ryou and Malik had become close friends after the whole ordeal with their yamis, and were now both living in Egypt.

"'Ey Yug'" Joey greeted.

"Hi Joey, hey everyone" Yugi welcomed them. "I'll be back, I've gotta go get dressed."

"Take ya time."

Yugi ran up the stairs and got dressed, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He walked back down the stairs and Joey had a box in his hands. "'Ey Yug' dis was on yer porch."

Yugi took the box from Joey and looked at it. "It doesn't say who it's from. It just says happy birthday Yugi."

"Well, open it up" Serenity chirped.

Yugi opened it and found a mirror and a note. "'Look into the mirror, let eyes behold, whatever you seek, a future foretold.'" Yugi read.

"What tha heck does that mean?" Joey asked, taking the note and reading it.

Yugi looked into the mirror and gasped as the reflection smiling back at him wasn't him. The waving reflection was indeed the reflection of his departed secret love, Atem. "Hi Aibou!" Atem waved.

"Mou.. Hitori.. no.. Boku?" Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of Atem.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to send this thing? It is so hard for a spirit to ship things these days..." Yugi chuckled at the flustered pharoah as he ranted on about not being able to mail a simple box, throwing his arms in the air to improvise on how dramatic the case truly was. "Anyway, I ended up having to send it to Ishizu, and she shipped it for me."

"What's up with the note?"

"Oh, yeah I dunno. It was with the mirror. I just sent it so maybe you could make sense of it."

"Oh. We don't get it either."

"We?" Atem asked, raising a brow in question. Yugi chuckled as he turned the mirror around and Atem waved at everyone. "Well hello everyone!"

"Hey Atem!" Everyone waved.

"Wait? Why is everyone gathered around? Did I miss something? We don't really have calenders here" Atem asked as he looked towards Yugi.

Yugi turned the mirror to face him again "They're here for my birthday, Mou Hitori no Boku."

"What?! What a day to get the mirror then huh?" Atem chuckled "Well happy birthday Aibou."

Yugi giggled "Thanks. Hey, what are you talking in to? I mean, I have this mirror, but what are you talking in to?"

"Oh, a mirror in my room. Father says I spend to much time in my room, but now I'll be in here even more" Atem chuckled flashing a grin. Atem turned towards what Yugi guessed was the door in his room "What are you doing Mana?"

"I'm hiding" Yugi heard Mana whisper.

"Another lesson?"

"Yes now shhh."

Atem sweatdropped as he turned back towards the mirror "This is her tenth lesson skip in one week..."

"Yugi I'm back" Yugi's mother called as she entered the house.

"Okay. Mou Hitori no Boku? Can we talk later? My mom still doesn't understand the whole 'the puzzle had a spirit inside it' thing. She'll flip if she sees this mirror."

Atem chuckled "I understand Aibou. Appearantly I have lessons today anyway. Enjoy your birthday Aibou! I'll talk to you later!"

Yugi ran upstairs and sat the mirror and note on his desk, running back down to greet his mom.

* * *

Yugi ran upstairs that night, intent on talking to Atem through the mirror. He gasped to hold back a scream as he entered his room. On the stool behind his desk sat Atem, wrapped in the blanket from his bed. "So, I think I deciphered the note" Atem said, acting as if it were normal for a naked dead man to just show up (alive) in Yugi's room.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah... In short, it means whatever you most wish will be yours. So, I guess since you wished to see me, _tada,_ here I am... By the way... Can uh, can I get some clothes?"

Yugi ran forward and embraced Atem, not even minding that he was only in a blanket. "I've missed you so much" he whimpered.

Atem embraced Yugi back, smiling as he was once again in his Aibou's arms. "I missed you too, Aibou."

Yugi pulled away, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. "M-Mou Hitori no B-Boku?"

"Hm?"

"Uh... Um... I... I n-need to t-tell you something..."

"What is it Aibou?" Atem saw how distressed Yugi was and leaned forward to grab his hand "You know you can tell me anything Aibou."

"I-I know. I-I'm just... scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"O-of wh-what you'll think.. O-of me.."

Atem suddenly chuckled "You're so cute when you're nervous Aibou."

"Wh-What?" Yugi asked, his blush darkening a little.

"I said you're cute when you're nervous" Atem repeated, smiling happily.

"Y-You think I-I'm cute?"

"Of course" Atem chuckled.

Yugi's eyes widened a little before he smiled and embraced Atem again. "I love you Mou Hitori no Boku."

Atem hummed quietly as he hugged Yugi, nuzzling his cheek with his own. "I love you too Aibou. Happy birthday."

"Best birthday ever" Yugi whispered.

**Me: And that's the end! Happy birthday Yugi!**

**Atem: Happy birthday Aibou!**

**Yugi: Thanks you guys!**

**All 3: And as always, catch ya next story! *waves* Goodbye!**


End file.
